stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bombers
Bombers are suicidical, kamakazi fighters of chaos who will detonate upon impact with an opposing unit or can be activated manually. Most bombers are either sucidical in nature, or are simply prisoners of war captured and used by Chaos for easier disposal. Abilities As mentioned above, Bombers are detonating enemies who explode either upon contact with an opposing enemy or can be activated manually by the player. Strategy Ecomomy breaker First, build a pack of crawlers with the works and a massive squad of bombers. Arrange them with the bombers in front and crawlers in the back. Send them to the opponent's castle area, and prepare to start going boom. Have the crawlers to attack any guards as a distraction and send the bombers to detonate near the miners (expecially the ones that are arriving with their paychecks). If executed properly, the bombers will have taken out a nice chunk of the opponents economy and - this is quite likely - dealt a formidible amount of damage to the enemy's army, which the crawlers should be able to slaughter with ease. Any remaining miners should be pursued (assuming you have predatory edge) and butchered. If you have juggerknights, give them charge and send them into the fray too. This strategy works best near the beginning of the game, and should only be used in all-out matches where each player is doing anything they can in an attempt to win. History (well, Binarys version anyways) During the conquest of Chaos, the leaders realized that their current units weren't enough to deliever heavy blows to the enemy and began looking for other alternatives. Since they already had hundreds of prisoners whom could serve no useful purpose and had to be disposed of, one clever Marrokai suggested that they copy the blast spell of the Magikill, but using living units to cause the actual explosion effect. Eagerly accepted by the Juggerknights and the other Marrokai, it was not as popular with the Medusa and Eclipsors, for they felt the idea wasted too much resources and prisoners to be effective. Regardless, the Marrokai began experimenting anyways, while the Juggerknights began gathering test subjects and - jokingly - putting up recruitment posters. Much to everybodys suprise, the posters attracted many recruits, conprising of massive numbers of overly-depressed individuals willling to end their lives, mentally-defecient cripples eager to be able to contribute to society once more, insane scientists who had been kicked out from universities for being too destructive, and, as a majority, large amounts of completely sane individuals who craved destruction to the point of worship. Unable to deny these individuals, Chaos set aside some conquered land for them and set them to work. Overnight, those desolate regions became (literal) boomtowns, filled with masses of scientists creating new substances and technologies on a daily basis, prisoners of war waiting for their glorious execution, and masses of kamakazi warriors continousl rushing to the battlefield, eager to unleash a new era of warfare on the world... Trivia *Bombers are smaller than any of the other units, and are relatively similar in height to crawlers (if the crawlers were standing upright). *Contrary to popular belief, bombers do not deliever instant kill and cannot throw nukes. *Bombers run faster than other units (excluding crawlers with predatory edge) and are great at chasing fleeing archers. Category:Chaos